Cotton Candy Sweet
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: For YuuSora-You see, friendships can happen overnight... But love is built slowly but surely, until the right time, (or the awkward time) comes and you have no choice but to show it just like that. And trust these two, love can be as sweet as a cotton candy. Yaoi Shota Sebastian x Ciel


**Chikay's blah: tired. On a block. Forced it out since it's almost valentines and I have to write another story and update my story!**

**For YUUSORA. There yah go. This is your brainchild. **

**Warning: usual sex, usual author weirdness, usual OOC, unusual shota, usual AU, usual yaoi, seriously? This is Kuroshitsuji fandom? What do you expect? Fluff?! Yeah i have a little bit of it here...**

**Disclaimer: If I own Kuroshitsuji, there'd be man sex everywhere. Literally everywhere... be thankful I didn't. **

**Enjoy. Pay me with reviews, so I won't go broke and start whoring Matt and Mello again.**

** 「****~*~*~*~*~」 **

**Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love**

***counting crow's accidentally in love***

**_「_****_~*~*~*~*~」 _**

_"What's that?"_

_8 year old Sebastian looked down at the squeaky voice that beckoned him, crimson pupils narrowing upon seeing a blue haired shorty now pointing at his pink cotton candy with a chubby finger. Blue eyes widened in return, the sailor outfit he wore made the interrupting child even shorter. _

_"It's a cotton candy," the older one answered, pink treat was waved lazily in the air. _

_"__**Aahh**__!" the noisy mouth opened up, as if in silent demand to feed the candy inside. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, lips stretching to a grin. The kid was cute, and as an only child, he always wanted to have a brother. He plucked a piece of the fluff, fingers made its way to the open orifice. Shorty savored it with close eyes, plumpy cheeks moved in an attempt to help the tongue lap out the remaining flavor. _

_"It's yummy." The child cutely grabbed Sebastian's black T-shirt, arms wrapped around the waist as if he possessed him. "I'm Ciel. We're __**friends**__."_

_"Oh-kay..." Unused to being touched, the black haired child tried to pull away, without futile success. _

**_Does this really happen if you feed candy to strangers?_**

「~*~*~*~*~」

"Sebastian!"

_Dear god, here it goes._

The now handsome adult (he just turned 18 two months ago) opened his door, only to be glomped by an excited 14 year old now grinning at him with sparkly eyes.

"Yes, Ciel? And where's my _awesome_ gift from Paris?" He helped the bluenette in pulling his big suitcase inside his studio type apartment, where he lived alone after his parents got divorced and remarried.

Ciel became his best friend at their first meeting, 10 years ago back at the carnival. Apparently, the child is a tourist from England, his parents an insanely rich businessman and a socialite. He still laughed at the memory of the panicking couple, who at the time ran towards Ciel, cried and doted at the 4 year old kid like he was kidnapped.

_So cute, he wandered around without his nanny._ Sebastian snickered at the thought.

He glanced casually at his friend, now fumbling through his suitcase for his gift. Every year, Ciel would go to America just to visit him, and it's his first time to go without supervision of any kind. The teenager had an independent mindset, and at his age already have his very own toy store in London. At this perspective, the aspiring actor envied him, but in his defense, at least he earns good money in his modelling career.

**_It's hard to be taken seriously as more than just a pretty face. _**

Sebastian stretched across the soft sofa with a yawn, smiling brightly at the gift wrapped package courtesy of his jet lagged friend. "What's this, I wonder? From your vacay in Paris, baby?"

"Look inside so you will know," sitting up to give Ciel some space, the ravenette neatly undid the small red gift wrap, while the other fidget beside him.

"Wow, this is-" it's a watch, not a wrist watch but a pocket one inside the black velvet box. His eyes examined the piece, a few details and he confirmed it's both a genuine platinum piece and an antique one at that. "Ciel where the hell did you nick this off?"

The teenager smugly smiled, and now he noticed that across Ciel's neck, an expensive looking ring with a blue stone dangled in a thick silver lace. "And that as well!"

"I managed to get a spot in the black market auction in Paris. This-" Ciel fingered at his accessory. "Is a rare blue diamond ring owned by the Phantomhive noblemen. Apparently, the emcee claimed that our lineage is extinct. A few papers confirming I am indeed a Phantomhive, and I got that and this at a ridiculous discounted price. They were afraid that I will ruin their 'integrity' to their clients. And yes, Sebastian. That is a real deal platinum watch from the 18-century."

"But, why did you get both pieces?" the American opened the watch, nodding to himself as the said piece functioned properly, with the hand ticking at every second with fluid movement.

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea. The organizer just said it comes with my piece automatically. That was said to be the watch of the Phantomhive butler whose identity is lost in time."

_Eerie_... Sebastian placed the gift on top of the wooden coffee table, shaking his head solemnly.

"Geez, thanks C. But I don't think I can accept such an expensive gift."

Ciel pouted, eyes moved downcast as his fingers flicked the enamel buttons on his long sleeves, a sign of annoyance. "No, it's yours. Sell it or whatever, but I'm not taking it back."

"So stubborn," the model smirked. Ciel is always so darn cute and annoying and persistent. The urge to jump the younger male and pinch the rosy cheeks was great, but he restrained himself. Instead, he stood up and went to the kitchenette to grab a few bottles of beer and potato chips.

"Fine. I'll take it. But I'll be your butler while you stay here so I won't feel guilty. After all, I bet that was a gift from the Phantomhive family."

With that said, Ciel looked up and smiled happily. "And I bet he was a great friend of my ancestors too."

"Now my lord, let's go my room and watch some TV." he jokingly bowed and walked side by side with Ciel to his room. The gift laid idle on his tray, ignored in favor of talking to his friend.

「~*~*~*~*~」

**5 hours later... **

"Ugh, TV shows nowadays are horrible!"

Both teenagers sat on top of the wobbly water bed, the thick comforters in grey was crumpled to the side. Feet were naked, shoes abandoned on the floor, and knees touched their cheeks as they huddled close to each other while Ciel pressed the buttons of the remote in search of a worthy channel to watch in Sebastian's plasma TV.

"How about DVD? I've got some kick ass anime there." he motioned towards the drawer by his bedside, and Ciel crawled towards it.

"Is there anything more amusing than these?" The frustrated male frowned.

"How about porn? Geez, Master. You are hard to please!" Sebastian laughed and moved towards his drawer.

"Ciel, are you blushing?" The ravenette tilted his head to the side, confused at the sudden blush that erupted in the other's face. "You haven't watch porn before?"

"Silence!" Ciel retorted, haughtily raising his head in attempt to regain his dignity. "What kind of a prude do you take me for?"

"Ohh-kay... I know you haven't popped that cherry yet, I'm not insulting your virginity dude. I'm just asking if you want to watch some bed action."

"Go." _It's not that disgusting, is it?_ Ciel thought, eyes widening as Sebastian pulled a disc case with a blonde and a redhead locking lips on the cover. "Hey! Is that two men?"

"Duh, Ciel. Aren't we both bisexual? Besides, this is a whole lot better than regular porn. No faking in this one." The model now sauntered towards his player, oblivious at the slight shudder Ciel had.

"**Cum here? **Really Sebastian? What a tacky title."

"Shh. You haven't even seen it yet."

The song started off nice and slow...

_** If love were liquid it would drown me,**  
><strong> In a placeless place would find me,<strong>  
><strong> In a heart shape come around me and then,<strong>  
><strong> Melt me slowly down,<strong>  
><strong> If love were human it would know me,<strong>  
><strong> In a lost space come and show me,<strong>  
><strong> Hold me and control me and then,<strong>  
><strong> Melt me slowly down<strong>  
><em>

It started off with the blonde, a well-built male with startling blue eyes, page hair and a pretty face wearing a scrub suit* curiously peering over the Hershey's Kisses scattered like a trail inside his rather posh looking room. The actor smiled, picking up the chocolate which led to the room.

_"I wonder where Matt is... He's missing out too much on the chocolate fun." Loudly saying this, he opened the door and chuckled. _

_"What do we have here? Is it even Easter yet?"_

Ciel squirmed uncomfortably, his face heating up and his bulge hardened at the sight of the red head with bright green eyes. The actor was naked, a gigantic chocolate penis was inside his mouth which he sucked fervently as he looked at the other with hazy eyes.

"_Nurse Mello, I think I'm sick." Tongue flicked at the engorged tip. Ciel moved his eyes askance his friend, marveling how the other watched in concentration as he bit his lips in anticipation. _

**_Like chocolate, Tastes so good,  
>My heart's been mended who'd have thought it would,<br>An empty bet and still I won the cash,  
>A man who I love and who,<br>Loves me back_**

_"Is it about the urges again, _

_Matt? Now, take off the treat from your mouth. I'll give you something much better to suck on."_

「~*~*~*~*~」

_Okay_... Ciel shifted, scooting closer to Sebastian as the action unfolded before his eyes. He can feel his member stiffen, all the blood going down south.

"Oh damn... Check that ass out," Sebastian laughed, and the younger male can't help but stare as his friend rubbed his own crotch soothingly.

"I..." _His hand went into his pants! _

Sebastian, unaware that he was being watched, continued to try to move "Thor" (yes, I named my dick. It's a man thing) so it wouldn't hurt so much.

Meanwhile, Ciel continued to stare with half lidded eyes. His hand subconsciously went to "Thor's" direction, **closer**... and **closer**...

"Err... Ciel?" until he was gripping at Sebastian's clothed erection while looking at the ravenette with a weird look.

**_Awkward_**.

"I-I... it's not what you think it is!" Red painted his fair face mercilessly, the offending hand joined the other in a surrendering gesture while Sebastian looked at him with a wide eyed gaze, much like a cat seeing a mouse offer himself and...

_Dammit Thor! _He scolded his dick internally. _That's my fucking best friend!_

"Hey, Ciel. Wanna go for it?"_ No, mouth! Shut up!_

The babbling teen, still explaining himself with lots of gestures and little coherence froze.

"No, uhmmm..." Apparently, "Thor" has more control over his body. He reached out to his childhood friend, and pulled him close for a kiss. The handsome model nibbled at the plump appendages with closed eyes, loving the warmth and the flavor that was all Ciel.

The moment they kissed, Ciel's high IQ logic went on a vacation to Tahiti. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, lips parting to accommodate the intruding tongue asking for permission. Like the cotton candy from the first day they met, Sebastian tasted saccharine. Way better than chocolates from Belgium, pastries from Paris and honey from their family's own bee farm. He savored his secret crush* and everything he's offering, from the torrid tongue kiss to the busy hands now struggling to take the restricting clothes off.

_He kissed back! _Sebastian clumsily ripped Ciel's designer clothes along with his usual T-shirt and shorts. Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled. Ciel looked so beautiful with his blushing cheeks, freshly kissed lips and an aroused expression on his face. It kicked all the centerfold girls from his magazines on their slutty arses. This (read: Ciel's horny look) is the definition of SEXY.

"I'm not stopping even if you want to," he growled as he pounced on his partner, now naked as he licked at Ciel's sensitive ear. "I'm sorry Ciel."

"Sebastian!" Ciel nuzzled on his neck, hands running up and down the lean torso while he sighed contentedly at the soothing kisses on his head. "Do not be sorry. You can take me."

Sebastian moved away to admire him, and he can feel his cheeks burning as those fierce ruby orbs surveyed him. Nipples in the pinkest shade perked up in protest to the cool air, his nicely shaped thighs rubbed together in an effort to ease his cute dick.

"Fucking adorable." Sebastian smirked, descending to taste the nipples. Ciel let out a gasp, and Sebastian chewed playfully at his left bud once he found out it was sensitive.

"Please! Mmmnngghh!"

_Too sensitive. _Sebastian felt Ciel's moist member rubbed his stomach persistently. Chuckling, he moved to the other pink bud and lapped it with his tongue, eye darting upwards to look at the other's face, loving the lost look he received from his friend.

"Sebastian... Uuhhmmfffpphh!"

Ciel held back a scream when Sebastian bit on his right nipple, while he can feel icy fingers pinching the other, a little too harshly for him to take. He kept his eyes shut to avoid Sebastian's gaze. If he so much as look at him, he might cum too soon.

_Later_. He winked jokingly at the abused nipples as he pulled away, and the older male proceeded to coat his fingers with the lotion from under the pillow (don't ask why it's there). Spreading the milky legs, he looked down at Ciel's hairless member appreciatively. He poked curiously at the tight hole as pink as the nipples he played before. It twitched under his touch, tightening and squeezing as he inserted one inside.

"I don't think I can put this in, Ciel."

Ciel fluttered one eye open to look at Sebastian's. It was a whole lot bigger than he expected, with its circumcised head drooling and its thick veined body sporting an angry red shade.

_This is frightening. _Ciel sighed. With much difficulty, he swallowed his pride and mumbled. "I'll give you a blowjob-"

"Is that a promise?" Sebastian smirked evilly before pressing on Ciel's sensitive spot.

"Sebastian!"

That sinful mouth latched back on his nipple, and two fingers now stroked his prostrate with insistent pressure. Bolts of electrifying sensations went straight to his neglected cock while Sebastian simultaneously stimulated his butt and nipple. He can feel everything, from the heightened pleasure to the familiar heat on his abdomen.

The squelching noises his naughty hole made, followed by the "mmmpff's" and "uuunngghhh's" his lips made embarrassed him highly. It's not helping that Sebastian gave him the hottest look he can ever receive, that perfect ebony hair covering half of his handsome face while the red pupils watched his expressions contort.

Along with all these (and his lack of experience), Ciel came strongly. His white fluid spurted out, splashing unto Sebastian's abdomen. The older male sat up, an evil grin on his face. Even with the haze, Ciel remembered his promise. He crawled towards Sebastian, and looking him eye to eye, he went down and sucked on the engorged head.

"Fuck, Ciel!" Sebastian moaned. He caressed the teenager's cheek while the head bobbed up and down. He can only take half of his cock apparently, but Ciel's too cute that way.

"Feels so good baby, mmmm..." The usually-quiet-in-bed Sebastian can't help but make some noise, the dull teeth scraping gently on the very sensitive flesh was just so good. Hot wet mouth engulfed his lower half, and the sensation that came with it was perfect. It was the sight of it all, however; Ciel's cute face and cuter expressions and cutest everything; that was driving him to the edge. Another baritone moan and Sebastian came inside his mouth.

"My gosh. I am so sorry Ciel!" Sebastian panicked after he descended from his temporary heaven. Ciel was gone and loud coughing sounds came from his bathroom.

_I just choked him, with my cum! _

Sebastian ran butt naked to Ciel's side, who was currently poised beside his sink and spitting out his fluid.

_Okay, I just find that so sexy... _

"Sorry baby. It was so good," he tapped on the small back gently. Once Ciel stood up straight, he hugged him from behind. "Sweetheart."

"Stop calling me names Sebastian," Ciel grumpily ordered, but did not object as the tall male carried him back to the bathroom.

「~*~*~*~*~」

"So, now what?" Sebastian awkwardly started as he snuggled on a pillow while Ciel glared at the stains disdainfully.

"We're lovers," Ciel calmly stated. Cerulean pupils looked hopefully into his, giving Sebastian the déja vu of the first time they met.

**Just like how Ciel declared their friendship with just an order. **

**And he wouldn't have it any other way. **

"You know, most people start with an 'I love you'," Sebastian smiled. Ditching the pillow on the side, he pulled Ciel into his arms and showered him with small kisses. "So I love you, Ciel. Maybe since the first day."

"That's-!" Ciel blushed furiously, before looking down and snuggling subconsciously at Sebastian's still naked body. "Well, maybe I did to."

A contented silence followed for 5 minutes, before Sebastian gently pulled away and sealed a firm smack on his lips.

"And Ciel, happy 10th year anniversary."

"Sebastian, you are being too sappy." Ciel hmphed, but a small smile played on his lips as he lay idle with his lover and best friend. The memories can be embarrassing, but who's to say they're not treasured?

You see, friendships can happen overnight...

But love is built slowly but surely, until the right time, (or the awkward time) comes and you have no choice but to show it just like that.

**And trust these two, love can be as sweet as a cotton candy. **

"Chikay, can you leave the room and give us privacy for round 2? You're giving Ciel the creeps with your monologue."

Okay. I'm leaving... Snotty bitches.

"Get out!"

「~*~*~*~*~」

**I don't usually do the ending like that. I just have to!**

**The ring you say? What about it? Did I say that Ciel owned the ring in his past life? Or Sebby owning the watch before? No! It's just like a friendship bracelet for them, just older. AU so none of the drama and death from the real Kuroshitsuji. **

***scrub suit - nurse's male uniform**

***would you go buying expensive gifts for friends and fly to them every year? You're in love :-)**

**What? How did Matt and Mello made a Porno? Check out Matt and Mello's Effing Movie on Shirai Phoenix's account. :) on going fic but we will finish it**

「~*~*~*~*~」


End file.
